


Wanton

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Dominant Bottom, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pretentious, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: The Thane of Markarth is known for taking exceptionally good care of his Housecarl. Rumors abound in the Hold of Danier's unbounded dedication to Argis the Bulwark. Some may even wonder who's really in charge.A really quick one-shot of something I don't write about nearly enough: face-fucking. Hopefully I'll add more to this later, it's mostly a practice run. Enjoy Danier being pretentious. <3
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Wanton

The Redguard let out a sigh. Between the demands of his spouse and his Housecarl, he was lucky to get anything done at all. It was as if there were no dragons about and no war outside the walls of the city. They were a drain to his stamina -- and he had the household finances to attend to on top of all of it.

"What is it that you need, Housecarl?"

Argis wrapped his arms around Danier's shoulders from behind. The Nord was wider set than Danier -- the Bulwark was an appropriate title -- and he shivered to remember what they felt like pressed against him. 

"Can you take a break, Thane?"

The Nord's voice was soft and Danier leaned back against the other's chest. The Nord's lips ghosted over Danier's dark skin, paying attention to the pointed tip of the man's ear. His hands travelled down Danier's chest and back up again, restless and wandering.

"I suppose I may be convinced. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I want your mouth."

"What exactly are you requesting?"

"I want to take you by the hair and have you."

Argis rubbed his beard along Danier's bare face.

"You have picked up this language from hus-band, _raga_. You are both savages."

Danier smiled up at him, welcoming a kiss from the Nord that planted it.

"You say that like it's a complaint, Thane."

He let his free hand run up the Redguard's neck, resting gently at the base of his throat. Argis' tongue slipped between Danier's lips and the Nord tightened his grip.

"I am not one to deny you your desires. Let me put away my things."

Danier placed a leather strip on the page he was working on and closed the book. He held a capped inkpot behind him.

"Please put this on a shelf, Ar-gis. I would hate to waste it. I simply know it will be spilled."

"Yes, my Thane."

Danier felt the arms lift from his own as the Nord's large hands took the well from him. 

"What has aroused such enthusiasm in you, Housecarl?"

"I like when you wear your hair down."

Argis ran his fingers gently through Danier's loose curls. It wasn't often he wore it this way -- it was too easily dirtied or distracted his blade.

"I know that you do. You will have to hold it for me, now that I do not have braids to keep it in place."

Argis' hand pulled back his shoulder-length hair and held it his fist. Danier let out a sigh.

"You are greedy today, _raga_. I am ought to scold you for that."

Argis' hands left Danier's neck to unfasten his trousers. The Redguard got up from the chair and placed his hands on the Nord's chest. He looked up at the other man-- his broad shoulders, his strong face.

"Sit on the ledge, Housecarl, and you may do with me what you will."

"Yes, my Thane."

Argis reached around him and pulled the chair forward. Danier sat back down, settling his clothes with his hands. It would be improper to kneel without his husband's command, so he would settle for the chair.

"Thank you, Housecarl."

The Nord pulled his length free and ran a thumb across his shaft, already dripping with precum. The sight alone was enough to make his mouth water.

"As you will. I am yours."

The Nord grabbed the Redguard's curls in his fist again. 

"Open, Thane."

Danier's jaw dropped and he let his tongue fall out of his mouth. The Nord hit the already darkening head of his cock against it with his free hand. A smile began to introduce itself on the corners of Danier's mouth as the quiet thud rang in his ears.

"Do you like that, Thane?"

The Redguard watched for a moment, entranced by the movement of the Nord's hand over his own shaft as his foreskin bobbed along the head.

"Yes, Housecarl."

Argis pulled him forward, forcing the head against Danier's full lips.

"Do you want me to take you?"

Danier nodded, and in one gentle motion Argis buried himself to the hilt inside the Redguard's throat. He let out a hum of approval, keeping his tongue wide against the cock in his mouth. Argis dug into the man's hair tighter before pulling his head back, only his lips pressed against the uncut shaft.

"Eyes up here, Thane."

"Yes, Housecarl."

Another steady motion and his mouth was full again. Danier worked to run his tongue along the intrusion, wet noises escaping between groans. The Nord repeated the motion, a little faster this time, until the Redguard's nose buried itself in Argis' blonde hair. He looked down at the man with a look of desperation when green eyes met his. Danier put his hands on the man's large thighs, feeling the muscle tense and relax with every stroke.

The Nord pulled Danier's chair closer with his leg and put his other hand on the back of the Redguard's neck. 

"Stenvar's right, you are a pretty elf."

Argis bucked into Danier's mouth as a blush dusted his cheeks. He let out a choke and the Nord picked up the pace, holding the Redguard's head in his hands. Danier hollowed his cheeks, moaning into every thrust. Saliva began to pool in his mouth and onto his tongue, dripping down his lips. Argis wiped it away with his thumb.

"I want to cum in your throat."

Danier nodded, closing his lips around the shaft in his mouth. A hand wandered to the Nord's balls, palming their weight. The Redguard's lips met them with each thrust, until Argis let out a final groan and heat splashed against Danier's throat. He lapped his tongue around the man's cock and Argis held him close.

"That was good, Thane."

Argis pulled his head back and looked at the Redguard. His dark lips were reddened by the pressure. The Nord ran his thumb across the man's mouth, wiping away whatever managed to drop down his face.

"You never cease to impress me, Housecarl."


End file.
